


Save yourself

by meekamouse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Nightmares, Triggers, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekamouse/pseuds/meekamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is because of this tumblr post:<br/>http://starredsoul.tumblr.com/post/56924000688/despite-what-youve-read-your-sadness-is-not</p>
<p>I decided to take it as a prompt. Sorry it's so short ...<br/>Spoiler! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is my little idea of how Clara met The Doctor. Slash who the shopkeeper is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save yourself

She sat in the bookstore on the corner every evening after school. She'd walk in and the owner would greet her. She'd nod and smile. But it wasn't a real smile it was a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. The book owner saw but never said anything. She'd walk to the back of the story and escape reality for about an hour. Her alarm would go off and she would sigh and walk up to the front counter. He'd smile a little smile and ask if she'd found anything. She'd put the book she'd read for an hour on the counter and he'd ring it up. "Half price for you." He'd wink and she'd smile her not quite smile.  
She'd walk home with the book in her face. Bumping into things and people every once a while. She'd mutter an apology and stumble away. Crosswalks she'd look before the light and when she needed to find the curb she'd look around her book. 

She'd get home and unlock the door to her dorm room. She'd climb into her bed and curl up and keep reading. It never felt right at her dorm room. There was no smell of books and no faint breeze. It was cold and alone. She felt like she'd moved from the warm to the dark. But eventually he'd show up right? He'd see her sitting in the back and sit down beside her and ask what she was reading. She'd lift the cover and show him. Not a real response. But he'd understand. He'd grab a book off the shelf and sit and read with her. No words would be needed. And when it was time for her to leave. He'd ask if she would be there tomorrow.

Maybe because he just wanted a friend. Maybe because he was the one. The one who could chase the shadows away. Because she was sad and he understood. He understood that in the middle of the night she would wake up and see a dark version of herself digging a hole in the ground. There would be dirt everywhere and she'd struggle to breathe. She'd see the dark version over herself crying. It would fall to it's knees and dirt would hit her on the face. It would sob as it scooped dirt from the pile with it's bare hands and bury her until she couldn't breathe. She would wake up gasping. And she would run to class. 

Run away from her bed hoping that her emotions wouldn't catch up with her. Some nights she would dream longer then that and the ground around her would be poisoned by everything the dark version touched. She'd seep black into the ground and by the time she was being buried she would be dying of toxin, so it became a matter of what would kill her first. But either way she'd be gasping for her breath in the end.

But one day the book store owner slipped a card into her book as she bought it. She rushed home to read it. It was a small thank you card. "Thank you for coming everyday, you have become a part of the store. So I wanted you to be the first to know. I'm very sick and I will be leaving the ownership of the store to my son. I don't know if he will keep it or not. If he doesn't, I've left the number of a very good helpline on the back of this card. Call it and and say Rory Williams said to call you because you need someone to talk to. If he does keep the store? Call anyways."


End file.
